narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōkuotoko
}} Sōkuotoko (走狗男, Werehound) is the Kekkei Genkai of the Zasshuzuka Clan that naturally gives them the powers of canines. Feral power under their command, they become literally one with beasts of the wild with this power. Many have fallen to those who possess this mutation and more are to come. The variety of canines these clan members seem to be able to gain the Physiologies of is immense, and only adds to this Kekkei Genkai's power. History Origins It was all or nothing. The hunters had come upon their ultimate challenge. Early in Warring States, Tailed Beasts were fought in attempts to be captured and used, either for nations, individuals or clans. The beast on the list today? Kurama. A group of prideful hunters had gotten to the point where they believed themselves to be the strongest, and best hunters there were. In order to prove so, they tracked down Kurama, which wasn't an easy feat. However, the battle that soon unfolded was even harder. They were no match for the Nine-Tails, and the hunters were easily cut in half in size. The remaining hunters escaped, with its strongest creating a diversion to keep the fox at bay. About three fourths escaped the range of a Tailed Beast Ball, which killed the hunter's strongest. The ones that had escaped didn't get away empty handed though. Some suffered a mutation, from the ravaging tailed beast chakra in the area. Abilities This Kekkei Genkai, Sōkuotoko, allows the use to gain feral-like abilities, not much different from the Inuzuka. The users of this ability gain a canine physiology, giving them enhanced speed and stamina, predator instinct, etc. They can generate fur, and regulate their body temperature. Their nails are naturally sharp, like a canine, and their bite becomes stronger and sharper as well. They gain naturally night vision, along to with the power to naturally adapt to their environment, with enhanced endurance and durability. Basically, they are humans that use powers of canines. Those are the capabilities of the base form, as a human being. This Kekkei Genkai also allows the user to transform, amplifying their canine powers. They become more canine-like, becoming a werewolf of sorts in appearance in a way. This gives them an evolved canine physiology, much like a werewolf phyisology (though, the canine can defer from wolf, to dog, to fox, to coyote, etc). They have become a canine humanoid, capable of bringing out the full power of a canine human form. A major ability they gain in this form is high resistance to poisons and contaminants, neutralizing them if they made contact with their body. However, maybe new poisons crafted by unique characters it wouldn't be able to neutralize. In this werewolf form, they gain an even better predator and hunting instinct, and become very adept at hunting down prey, especially at night. They also gain the power to passively regenerate (not fatal wounds though); it can passively regenerate minors cuts, or bruises, but like loss of limbs would require a more conscious attention to (by using chakra to generate more cells. But in doing so would be very chakra taxing, for regeneration of major wounds especially), and use an ample amount of chakra to do so, and the power to turn others into feral canines with their bite, overwhelming them by flooding their chakra into another, dominating the other person's chakra network; overloading it, and transforming them into mindless, feral canines, which the user of this KG can command. These canines can then be used as partners, ninken for the KG user, who'd have unparalleled teamwork with their partners. Trivia *Forum:Soukuotoko is the application for this KG, if you wish to see all the powers it allows. This shall be updated eventually but until then, you can look at the app. Category:Approved Article